Wrong Turn
by TC226
Summary: Aerik speeds out across snow-swept highways in the middle of a blizzard in northern Michigan. His hastiness causes him to crash his car, severely injuring himself, and lose consciousness. Luckily, he is taken to shelter by a mysterious benefactor. Is he safe? Wrong turns often lead to disaster.


Wrong Turn

Naga Female x Human Male

"To be honest, I don't even know why I take these trips up here", I said as my old SUV lumbered along on the snow-slicked highway. "The roads are covered in ice and snow and I can hardly see the road!" But I knew I had to. My summer cottage up on Lake Superior was prone to leaks due to the heavy snowfall and I needed to check up on it twice a month, at least.

The trips are usually uneventful; I leave my home in Grand Rapids at eight o'clock and take the nearly eight hour drive up to the tip of the upper peninsula. It's not like I don't enjoy the peace and quiet at the cottage, but the eight hour drives kill me, especially when all I can see is a world of white.

After six hours or so, I pass over the Mackinaw Bridge and work my way through country roads winding through vast expanses of forest-covered hills. Though I knew I shouldn't have been traveling that fast on the slick roads, I wanted to get the trip done with as soon as possible, so I kept up a steady 50 mph. Besides, the snow was lightening up and I could see the road much clearer. Bad idea. I had forgotten how sharp a particular turn was and when I tried to slow down to avoid sliding off the road, my brakes locked and I shot off the side of the road, rolled down its surprisingly steep side, and smashed the roof of the car into a large oak tree which folded the car around its massive trunk. I remember the rolling, but when the car hit that tree, the roof caved in and slammed into the back of my head, I blacked out.

...

Slowly I returned... The first thing I felt was a search pain at the base of my skull. It was as if a red hot pair of pliers was peeling and pulling at my flesh. Then came the nausea, after such a hard hit to the head, undoubtedly I had a concussion. Next I realized that none of my limbs were responding, in fact, I couldn't even move my head. I was paralyzed.

To make matters worse, no one knew where I was, I mean, I told some of my friends that I was heading to my cottage and couldn't make poker on Saturday, but that was it. I didn't call the police, or anyone for that matter, after the crash, because I had been knocked unconscious and couldn't contact anyone for help. Great.

I slowly peeled my eyes open to figure out where I was, but all I could see was black, it felt like I was wearing a blindfold. At least they weren't swollen shut or something.

Then it dawned on me. I may not be able to move my legs or my arms, but I could sort of move my fingers. I'm not completely paralyzed! Then another, more sobering thought, dawns on me, I am pretty sure that I wasn't laying down in the car after the accident.

How did I get myself sprawled out in a car that was folded over on itself? Fear slowly began to crawl its way up my neck, permeating my mind as my heartbeat began to scream in my ears. Had I been kidnapped? Where the hell had I been moved to? Through a great amount of effort I was able to move my left arm a little bit out of the extremely thick, and heavy, rope (or whatever it was) keeping me down, and I tried to pry more of it off of me when I realized that the rope was sorta' scaly and warm to the touch. It felt very similar to snakeskin, actually. My mind went through a thousand different possibilities for what it could be, but one answer pervaded my thoughts, and it scared the hell out of me!

There had been stories of lone travelers getting lost while on the ceaseless winding roads, whose bodies were later found, with what seemed like very large snakebites and multiple limbs missing. It appeared as though they were attacked and eaten by a monstrous python, but none were known to exist that were that size. It didn't matter now, though, because real or not, I was captured and my chances of escape were diminishing rapidly.

All this time, sub-consciously, my hand had been exploring the scaly skin to try to assess where weak spots may be. I felt the weight on me begin to shift.

"I see you have awakened. Excellent. I never like to devour my prey while they're sleeping."

Though I couldn't see her because of a blindfold (and I knew it was a her from the soft tones of her voice) I knew she was on top of me, constricting me, preventing any struggle, slowly squeezing the life out of me. I knew then that I had little chance of survival.

Elsewhere...

"Hey Joe, where's Aerik? He missed Bible Study this morning."

"He's up at his cottage for the weekend, remember? That's why he can't make poker tomorrow."

"Oh, right. Do you think he'll make it through that huge snowstorm okay?"

"Yeah. The guy knows the roads up there like the back of his hand. He'll be fine."

...

"No, please no! I have a family back at home! I...I can't leave them! They need me! My daughter will die if I cannot pay for her Chemo treatment! Just let me go, I promise not to tell anyone where you are! I-I'll go find a deer as a replacement! Just please let me go," I pleaded with her.

"No. I caught you, and now you are going to be my dinner"

"You didn't catch me, though, you dragged me from a car wreck. I was unconscious; I couldn't have put up a fight even if I wanted t-"

"Silence! Whether or not you deem it "fair", you are here, without any means of escape, and I haven't eaten in weeks. Besides, I did at least take you into my cave so you wouldn't freeze to death; I can't be all that bad." She added with a pout.

"ALL THAT BAD?! You have me blindfolded, encircled by your tail, I'm beginning to suffocate, and you plan on killing and eating me. My death means the prolonged suffering and then death of my only child, and you think that just because you waited until I was "all nice and snug" to eat me that you're a saint?! I hope you burn in hell for eternity! I hope someone else finds you here and skins you alive, you overgrown snake! You have no right to live on this earth, you are a disgrace, a mistake which has been hunted down and killed for millennia!" It was empowering to deliver such demeaning insults, so I took it to a more personal level.

"No one would ever deem you beautiful, and no one will ever love you, not even others like you, because the rest of your kind are dead! Good riddance! You'll always be a lonely, disgusting, filthy, soulless, heartless, bitch!" I spat the last words in hopes of inflicting the deepest hurt upon my captor. Strangely, she fell silent. I felt her coils begin to unravel from around my crushed limbs; the first free breath was rewarding. I heard her slide away, going deeper into the cave, and leaving me alone on the stone floor.

...

I quickly removed my blindfold, but my eyes still could not see in the all-consuming darkness of wherever the hell I was. My whole body had been badly bruised, but it seemed that nothing had been broken, thank goodness. Then again, there were my legs.

The crash must have partially severed my spinal cord, preventing any movement from the waist down. I am immobile. I am going to die in this demon's cave and there is nothing I can do.

As the hours ticked by and there was no sign of the naga predator, I began to awkwardly army-crawl my way along the rocky floor of the cave in hopes of reaching the mouth, which would mean my salvation. Suddenly, I slid onto what felt like some sort of mattress. "Okay, things may have just gotten worse" I thought.

Then, I heard a wavering voice: "Come up with more insults for me? What else could you possible say to me to bring me down any lower?"

At this point, I knew that I had two choices, try to retreat with my lack of legs and most likely get recaptured and eaten, or try to comfort her and possibly gain my freedom. I decided to go over and at least try to get on the good graces of my jailer.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly as I crawled over the mattress towards her voice.

"*snf... Leave me alone ... *snf"

"I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't know it hurt you this bad"

"What do you care, huh? I'm just a 'soulless, heartless, bitch'"

Yep. You got it. But I figured I'd at least try, "Well, you did let me go"

"Only after you verbally abused me. Do you know what it's like to live for hundreds of years and never have anyone want to be with you? I have always been alone; even my family abandoned me when I was young because I too friendly with the humans. Humans feared me for my strength and sheer size, but I was never aggressive towards them, at least at first.

"I had gotten so used to strangers finding me repulsive even when I tried to help them; they'd always try to hurt me out of fear of what I was. I was never violent to them, I tried to be kind and soft, but my appearance frightened them. I couldn't understand their hatred, but I did feel the effects it had upon me. I began to feel as if I was the monster they claimed me to be: I felt as if I didn't belong in this world. I tried to end it all by hiding away in my cave until I starved, but just then, I realized that it wasn't my fault. I decided that I was never going to feel that way again: I would never allow anyone to live after they found me; I was so scared of being hurt again.

"I became the monster that they feared I was. Just like you said, I deserve to be alone forever for all of the horrible things I have done. Who would want to be with a monstrous killer like me, anyways?..."

"I uhhh..."

"Please leave." She sounded like she was really hurt by what I said. But I could kind of understand; she created a shell of sorts around her by becoming the monster that people feared so that she wouldn't leave her heart vulnerable again. I felt kinda bad for her, but then again, she was going to eat me, and she did kinda squeeze the heck out of me, and I'm pretty sure she broke a few ribs, and she's killed many innocent men (and she ripped my favorite Def Leppard shirt).

"Yeah, I don't know how to leave, and I can't see, and I don't know the passageways of this cave"

"Head out the way you came and you'll reach the exit." Nice and helpful.

I paused at the edge of the bed, then I slowly crawled over to where I heard her voice. I found her hand, closed my hand around it, and sat down right next to her, my dead feet resting on the cool rocky floor.

"So the real you isn't a man-eating monster, right?"

She nodded.

"And you only did that to protect yourself from being hurt by others?"

She nodded again.

"And you aren't just making this up?"

"Y-yes. What's your point?"

"Well, everyone gets hurt, and they sometimes lock their feelings away. You aren't a "monster", you're just struggling with how to cope. You didn't have a family to love and take care of you for most of your life, so what you really need is someone who will stay with you and help you through your struggles. You need to find someone to love you"

She was quiet for what seemed like forever, then she did something completely unexpected: she grabbed my shoulders, spun me around unto her lap and pulled me in for a heated kiss. Her long tongue was exploring my mouth and I simply hung there in her powerful grasp, unable to resist, my mind racing. I groaned and she pulled away.

"Uhhhh ... I umm... Well then, I'd better be going" I managed to stammer out.

"What do you mean? You said what I needed was for someone to love me." She set me down.

"Well, yeah, but I meant someone else, definitely not me! I mean... It just wouldn't work well."

"Do you find me repulsive too?" Her voice became a little more agitated and I knew I had to play this next one very carefully.

"No, not at all... I-I don't even know what you look like." Oh, please let this work!

"Come with me."

"Ub-oh. This can't be good," I thought.

Without giving me time to respond, she grabbed my waist and pulled me up into her arms, carrying me deeper into the cave. "How deep does this thing go?" I thought to myself.

We turned a corner and a small amount of light appeared ahead of me. I was now only able to see a shadow of the female human-snake hybrid, but I could tell that she was huge. We finally emerged into a chamber with a shimmering pool of crystal-clear water and a strange orb of white light floating about twenty feet off the ground near the domed ceiling of the chamber. She sat me down. Here I could finally see what my captor looked like, and I was astounded. Her tail started at her wide hips and slowly tapered down to a rounded point, totaling to about twelve feet in length. From the waist-up, she appeared to be completely human, but with a smooth, scaly, skin that was a tannish color with darker, almost black, flesh around her nipples and her plump pussy.

Her head resembled that of a cobra. She had a hood just like most cobras do, but her face was not quite human nor snake. She had a longer face with small nostril slits at the end of her snout, and several of her razor sharp teeth projected from her maw.

Her eyes were a bright bluish-green with shimmering flecks of gold intertwined and her pupils were large slits (very much like the eyes of a lizard). She had no hair (obviously). Her arms were quite muscular and she had small triangular patches of dark-colored scales running down her forearms. Her shoulders were neither broad nor fine, her neck was strong but slender.

She had four breasts, which was a little strange at first, and I couldn't stop myself from staring. I blushed heavily. She had a rather large set where one would expect she would have them, and then a smaller pair directly beneath. They were lusciously round and looked smooth to the touch. The black nipples poking out from her larger pair had one silver ring pierced through each of them.

She had a trim stomach and a ring-piercing on her navel, which made me wonder several things, one of them being "where on earth did she go to get these piercings?" She looked at me with a sly grin as I looked down towards her waist. She had a sizeable slit below her navel where one could easily see her revealed folds of her pussy which were black as the night. I couldn't help my blushing nor the rush of sexual thoughts to my head.

"Enjoying the view?" She said with a giggle, a cute blush forming on her scaly maw.

"Wha- Oh, sorry."

"Not quite so hideous, am I?"

"I uh, you are... uh, stunning." Geez, that didn't sound honest at all.

She gave a humph, and turned around, showing me her strong and smooth back. All along her backside were similar triangular marks as on her forearms which ended right before reaching the top of her butt.

She was indeed beautiful!

"Yep, you look great"

"Be honest! I told you I hate it when people make fun of my appearance!"

"No really, you have many of the qualities that every guy *ahem* fantasizes about" (namely her huge tits and ass, but I figured that it'd be best if I left that part out).

"Th-thanks" She said, blushing.

"By the way, I still don't know your name. Mine's Aerik"

"Syrena. Or "peaceful one""

"Huh" I said with a smile.

"You insensitive jerk!"

"Hey, easy there, you don't need to get all upset, I just found it kinda funny that your name means peace and you look like you could rip me in half"

"I have used to use my strength to help others, you know, before they began to fear me. I used it to get you out of your wrecked car"

"Yeah, thanks for that, if you hadn't have found me, I probably would have frozen out there"

"Well, I needed a good meal, and if you froze, I'd have to slowly thaw you out over a fire, and that'd take way too long." She added with a wry grin. Her smile was different than a human's, but she looked incredibly cute when she did.

"Syrena, I hope you don't mind, but I broke my back in the wreck and I was wondering if you could help me get an ambulance here, or something?"

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot! I'm so sorry! Here, hold on to my neck"

She lifted me up and cradled me in her sturdy arms as she carried me along the dark corridor.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Back to my bedroom. I have a few medical supplies there that can help you"

She set me down on the soft mattress and slid away briefly, than came back carrying a large bottle and several smaller ones filled with various colors of liquids.

"Here," she said as she offered me a swig of each.

"Ugh! These taste awful!"

"Well what did you expect? These should take care of your bruises and cracked ribs, but I'm afraid your back will need something else."

"Like what?" I asked.

Syrena turned towards my helpless form and slowly turned me onto my stomach, my bare back facing her.

"Syrena, what are you-"

She held my head and arms down as she tore into my back muscles with her vicious fangs.

"AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

No answer.

I then felt her venom sizzle against my ripped flesh, causing excruciating pain to run up my back. My screams of pain were muffled as Syrena pushed my head into the mattress. I felt like I was going to black out.

"SYRENA, YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

Still, no answer.

The sheets of the bed were already soaked in blood, I was a goner. She released her bite, but was now rummaging through her cabinets of medical supplies and came back over with an empty syringe with a nasty looking needle at the end. Wasting no time, she pierced her forearm and drew out a full syringe of her dark-red blood. She then placed one hand on my ravaged back and slid the needle into my flesh. When she injected me with her own blood, my entire body was racked with waves of pain, it was so excruciating, I was unable to scream. Worse than that, I was still bleeding profusely. It must've been lack of blood combined with the excruciating pain which caused me to pass out, and with one last backwards glance at Syrena's powerful form looming over me, the world went black.

End of Part One

I awoke in a cold sweat, body aching, head throbbing, visibility still close to zero. It seemed that I had stopped bleeding, but my torso was wrapped in miles of bandages. 'Well, that helped' I thought smugly to myself, but I did find that I could just barely move my toes on my left foot if I focused hard enough. Syrena cured my paralysis! This is incredible! I looked around for the female naga, but I still couldn't see very well. I turned over, with great effort, and found her massive form asleep next to mine.

"Syrena," I whispered. "Syrena..."

"Hhmpf," was all she said. Whatever she did to fix me, it must've taken a lot out of her. So, I simply eased my way over to her side, pulled myself into her smooth, warm chest, and held her in an embrace. But then, my head accidentally pressed into her breasts, making her whimper softly.

"Oh, sorry," I blushed as I quickly got back off of her and, ashamed, rolled over to the other side of the huge bed.

"Syrena, I... I wanted to thank you for you help. I don't understand what you did, exactly, all I know is that I can move my legs again, and it's all thanks to you. I cannot thank you enough. Syrena, you there?"

Syrena still lay there, completely unawares of what I just said.

"Great, she's out cold" I said with a huff. "I guess it's time to wake her up."

As I said that, I was working my way back on top of her, not minding her quiet sighs as I slid past her breasts. I reached my arms around her neck and pulled her head towards mine to share a grateful kiss. Her eyes shot open, and she flung me off her.

"What-the-heck-are-you-doing?!" She demanded.

"I just wanted to thank you for fixing my back, that's all, and you were still sleeping, so I thought I'd just kiss you instead of waking you up and telling you."

She didn't respond. Apparently, my kissing her had shocked her a bit. I guess I could understand, I mean, up until now, I had not really shown her any form of thanks or gratitude, and I just kissed her.

"Syrena, are you alright?" I asked.

"No... I mean yes. I'm fine." She acted as though she had never been kissed by someone. "Okaayyy," I thought to myself. Wanting to change the subject, I moved onto the next issue: my being practically blind in this huge cave.

"Hey, is there any chance you have some kind of flashlight or a candle or something that could help me see? Or if not, that's fine, but would you mind staying next to me, it's kinda cold and it'll help to put my mind at ease." I had a morbid fear of being left alone in dark spaces ever since I got stuck in a cave due to a cave-in when I was spelunking on a high school field trip through an old mine. Once they finally dug me out, I had been in claustrophobic, pitch-black prison for ten hours. Psychiatric help was much needed.

"Well, as far as sight is concerned, I think I have a solution but you'll have to come in closer"

Without waiting for me to respond, she grabbed the back of my head and placed my mouth directly in front of one of her well-endowed breasts.

I couldn't see them, but I could hear her heartbeat and knew exactly where I was. "You can't be serious" I said with a sigh.

"You wanted to be able to see, this is the only option"

"What about that floating orb from the pool-room?"

"It is a very old gift given to me from one of my siblings, I will never take it from that room"

"Okay... Don't you have any lamps or flashlights?"

"Nope."

"No kind of electricity at all?"

"Aerik, I live inside a cave in the middle of a huge forest, do you really think that I have access to a power line?"

"Right..."

Great, now I'm really in a tight spot. If I ever want to escape, I am going to have to be able to see where I'm going, and I can't ask Syrena to help me leave because she doesn't want me to go. This was starting to look like the only option.

"You know what, I really don't need to see. I think I'll just use my hands to find my way aro-"

Without warning, Syrena pulled my head into her supple breast and held me there, forcing me to suckle at her. She tasted amazing! Her milk was deliciously sweet and my mind went wild when I thought about what I was doing. I blushed heavily as a small moan escaped from Syrena.

"I'm beginning to think you enjoy my body" Syrena said with a laugh.

Yeah, I need to leave ASAP. This has gone way too far!

But sure enough, after a few moments, I could begin to see her scaly curves. She smiled at me and lifted me up, pulling me into another kiss, though it was shorter and less heated than before, and laid down with me in her arms.

There was a brief, but tense, pause as I sat uncomfortably wedged between her incredibly strong arms and her warm, soft breasts.

"Oh, you should probably know: my milk will allow you to see no matter how dark it is, but your eyes will be completely black, so you might want to get colored contacts or something."

"That's fantastic, Syrena, thanks for the heads up," I replied, drenching my words in sarcasm. "And Syrena?"

"Yes, Aerik?"

"You are really beautiful, but I don't think that you and I are on the same page here."

"Oh?" Syrena sat up and set me down, she had a puzzled look on her face.

"When I said that you needed to find someone to love, I meant someone more like yourself. I just wanted to make sure that you knew this: I don't love you. However, I need someplace to stay until I can recuperate, and you are the only option. That is the only reason for my staying here: not out of love, but out of necessity. Do you understand that, Syrena?"

"I guess so." She sounded hurt. "And Aerik, may I ask you a kinda personal question?"

"Sure."

"Does your daughter actually have cancer?"

I paused. "Well, that's an odd question, but my answer would be no. I lost both my daughter and my wife in a plane crash. They were going to visit my parents and their plane was struck by lightning. That was two years ago."

"So, why'd you say that she needed you to take care of her? Did you think I would have let you go?"

"Well, yeah. I guess so. Wouldn't you have let me leave?"

"Probably not. And you're still not going anywhere any time soon." She grinned slightly and thought to herself, "he's got no real reason to leave. I can keep him for as long as I want!"

"Can I ask you a "kinda personal question"?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Do you love me, Syrena?"

"Of course!"

I paused, not knowing how to respond. She was so kind to me, but also cruel, and she is completely different from me. To make matters worse, now that I knew how she felt, I realized that there really IS little chance of leaving here. Furthermore, she's basically an animal, and loving her would be wrong, right?

"Aerik, do you love me?"

"Syrena, you are an amazing creature. You mean well, sometimes, and are quite beautiful. But you know I can't say that I love you ..."

She paused briefly. "Well, I guess I'll have to make you love me!"

Syrena snuggled in closer to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and her tail around my legs, pulling my fragile body against her soft scaly skin. She hummed softly as she felt my heartbeat race. I was here whether I wanted to be or not. Maybe, though, just maybe, it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

End of Part Two.

It must have been rather early in the morning, my guess 7:00, when I was awakened by what sounded like a rifle's action clicking into place echoing down through the cave.

"Syrena!" I whispered harshly.

"Huh?" She was almost asleep, lying next to me, her arms still wrapped protectively around me.

"Syrena, wake up! There's someone in the cave, and I think he's armed!"

"What?!" She unwrapped her arms and propped herself up, pausing to listen closely.

We heard heavy footsteps, like those of hunting boots, and there now seemed to be multiple steps echoing thought the cave. .

"Great, there's more of them! Syrena, what are we going to do?"

"Don't make a sound! I'm going to go check it out, it's probably some lost hunter and his group."

"No way! If they see you, they'll kill you! I'll go instead. If they see me, I can just say that I got lost and made a shelter in here."

"Aaw, Aerik, are you starting to care for me?"

"Oh, shut it!"

I worked my way down the corridor leading to where the sound came from and I peeked my head around the corner. Sure enough, there were two rather large men, dressed in heavy clothing, probably looking for bear or whatever else may call this cave home. Their flashlights cast beams of white along the stony floor, and I wondered to myself, why would any hunter hunt inside a cave? Especially this far into a cave? Then I noticed that they weren't carrying rifles, but police sidearms. They must've traced my blood stains to the cave from my car wreck! How'd they get here so fast?! What if they find Syrena and take her to be experimented on?! What it they shoot her?! Oh geez!

I ran, as well as I could with my still-awkward, and recovering, legs, back to Syrena and told her quickly what was happening.

"Come with me, I know where we can hide."

She grabbed my hand and the two of us headed back towards the pool-room, the cops (having heard us already) not far behind.

"Take a deep breath and jump in," she said as she covered the orb of light with a blanket, dousing all light and plunging the room into total darkness.

I jumped in.

The water was surprisingly warm, almost like a hot tub, and I could barely make out Syrena's long form sliding into the pool next to me. The night vision Syrena's milk gave me was helpful, but it didn't help too much when under water. Syrena reached out for me and pulled me under her frame, shielding me from the surface of the water should the cops begin to fire into the pool. I realized that, with that simple action, Syrena was putting her life on the line for me, and immediately felt a gut wrenching attack of guilt seize me. I can't leave her after this, she cares too much for me, and has done so much already. I'll let her know after we get though this, assuming we get through this.

I was running out of air and perhaps Syrena sensed it because she pulled my into her chest and kissed me, sharing the air between us.

Looking past her shoulder, I could see the beams of light reflect off of the walls of the pool, I prayed that we were deep enough to not be seen.

The lights eventually turned away and faded out. Syrena and I lifted our heads out of he water and sighed.

"That was a little too close," she said.

"Yeah, let's try to avoid those incidents in the future," I said with a laugh.

We started back for the bedroom when we saw the arcs of light from the flashlights begin to race down the hallway again, the sound of heavy boots ricocheting down towards us.

"Syrena, where do we go now?!" I knew that we couldn't hide in the water again as the light was restored and was undoubtedly being reflected down the corridor letting the cops know exactly where we were.

"They're gonna shoot us, Syrena," I admitted with a sigh. "We've got nowhere to go and they will assume that we're guilty of kidnapping/killing the man from the accident because we both tried to hide. And they will shoot us." The idea of being shot didn't really appeal to me, yet I couldn't get it out of my head.

"We'll be fine. I won't let them hurt you," Syrena said, pushing me behind her. I couldn't let her risk her life for me again, but I was out of ideas.

"Syrena, I can't let you do this," my mind still desperately searching for an alternative.

She pointed a questioning look at me.

"I can't let you risk your life for me again," I said with a solemn look on my face.

She didn't respond. I was going to say that we could try to run deeper into the cave and hope that they'd get lost, but I didn't get the chance.

The first bullet seemed to only graze her left shoulder, but the second and third hit their marks with a sickening thud. They must've caught up and hid behind the corner of the hallway while we were talking. She dropped to the cold, stony floor with a whimper and a gasp for breath. I didn't know if she was still alive, but something in me snapped and I grabbed the closest blunt instrument I could find, a broken bedpost, and ran at the two cops swinging the post like a war club.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

The first cop was caught off guard at the sight of a scar-covered, bruised and bandaged man with jet black eyes running towards him and swinging a bedpost, so he went down without a fight. *whump* and he was done. His partner was a little more prepared, and managed to shoot me in the left forearm before I bashed his head in. Just like that, it was done.

The world slowly came back to me as my heart rate slowed. "How did I do that?" I wondered. "It must've come from Syrena." After a moment, I took account of my surroundings:

Cops: gone.

Reinforcements: not for a while.

Wounds: Straight-through bullet wound on left arm, no broken bones, will need clotting chemicals and extensive bandages. My thoughts stayed here for some time as I tended to my arm, making sure that the bleeding stopped. Once that was done, my mind returned to the motionless form lying in a growing pool of red.

Syrena: Dead?

I rushed over to her side, turned her onto he back, and was incapacitated with relief. The shots were not of a high enough caliber to penetrate her scaly skin, but upon further inspection, I found that she was no longer breathing and I couldn't feel a pulse. The bullets weren't strong enough to pierce her skin, but they did inflict enough force to stop her heart. Then where was the blood from? I followed the trail with my eyes back to the two lifeless cops whose heads were causing the red to grow. At least Syrena wasn't bleeding, she is my priority now.

From what little I remembered of my brief stint as a paramedic, I began to give CPR to Syrena's lifeless body.

It was a lost cause.

The chest compressions were basically ineffective due to her incredibly-strong ribs; I had no way to get her heart to get going again. Then I remembered something: cops are required to have defibrillators in the cruisers as first-response medical care. Their cruisers have got to be close by, right? And with that I said a brief prayer and ran through the cave, heading towards the exit and Syrena's salvation.

Trudging through the deep snow, with no shoes or any winter clothing, my body began to lose feeling, but I knew I couldn't stop now, I could see the highway and my wrecked car and I knew that the cruisers couldn't be far off.

My limbs were shaking uncontrollably when I finally reached the cop cars, and to my dismay, the cars were locked. Of course. Why didn't I search their bodies for the keys? However, not too long after, I had found a rock, busted the window, and found the AED inside the glove compartment. Just to be safe, I took the other AED from the second car.

Rushing back to the cave with increased energy and speed, I realized that these AEDs were meant for normal-sized people, not massive mythical creatures. I began to fear that the AEDs would fail to do anything to Syrena's massive body.

I had reached the cave and Syrena's side in a matter of moments and quickly placed the pads attached to the electrodes on either side of her chest, so that the bolt of electricity would pass right through her heart, and with luck, would restart it.

As I waited for the display to show full-charge, I realized just how emotionally attached I had become to this hybrid-reptile. It seemed like it was weeks ago when I had crashed and found myself in her crushing grip, wanting nothing more than to escape and send the public after her. I found her so repulsive that the thought of her being put through agonizing experiments and dissections for the benefits of science brought me waves of malicious joy. Then again, here I am, saving her life.

The bar had reached full-charge and I made sure that no part of me was touching her frame when I pressed the button shooting hundreds of volts of electricity through her chest, striking her heart, causing her blood to flow once again before stopping at the end of the electric pulse. I waited. Nothing happened. I pressed again and again and still nothing happened. Syrena, it seemed to me, was gone.

"No. This is not how it's going to end. I have already lost my family once, don't put me through this again!" I wasn't really speaking to anyone in particular, but I hoped that somewhere, somehow, Syrena was listening.

I reached for the second AED and placed it's electrodes near those of the other. Once both were ready, I pressed the buttons simultaneously, causing twice the amount of electricity to course through Syrena's body, making her frame arch and her muscles stiffen. "Come on, Syrena. Come back to me..." I pleaded, waiting for her to take a breath. It didn't come.

I sat down, knees pulled up to my chin, back resting against her warm body, tears streaming down my face.

"Why did she have to go?" I sobbed. "Why would she risk her life to protect me, again? She loved me, and all I did was push her away, after all that she did for me." I paused. "Why didn't I tell her that I loved her?"

I felt a shift behind me. I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Syrena! You're alive!"

"mm-hmm" she said with her eyes barely open, body slowly sitting her up.

As gently as I could, I helped to lift her into a seated position, her chest beginning to bruise heavily from the gunshots and the electric shocks.

"How-how do you feel?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Like a million bucks," she replied with a slight grin. "Thank you ... for saving me."

I couldn't get an answer out as I was getting choked up and my eyes were welling up with tears.

"Are you okay, Aerik?"

"I-I'm just happy to see you alive and well, that's all."

Syrena reached down and lifted me up by the shoulders, making me wince in pain. She hadn't noticed my bandages.

"What happened?!"

"I got shot in the arm once you went down."

Syrena's eyes trailed behind me and settled on the two bodies.

"Yikes! Did I do that?" She asked, remorse written on her face.

"No, that was me. I guess I lost it when I saw you get shot, and I attacked the two cops. I couldn't handle the fact that you were gone. I couldn't comprehend what my life would be like ... without you."

Syrena was silent for what seemed like an eternity. A single tear formed in her eye and she raised me up to her face and held me in a long, passionate kiss. She didn't need to say anything. We both knew we loved each other and everything would be alright now. She carried me in her arms over to the bed, and laid down with me, her tail wrapped protectively around my legs, her arms wrapped around my fragile frame, our lips locked in an interminable kiss.

I pulled away slightly, "Syrena, I promise to never leave you, and I my love for you will never cease."

"Aerik, I am yours forever, heart, body and soul."

We fell asleep in each others' arms.

End of Part Three

Several weeks later...

"Good morning, sweetie!" Syrena's soft voice chimed in my ear.

"Mmm... Good morning." It was too early, but I didn't feel like starting the day off with an argument over sleep.

"You know, you've been staying with me for quite some time, and I've been wanting to ask you a question."

"Okay," I replied. "Shoot."

"Weeks ago, when you first got here, you hated me. I thought that, from the start, you could never grow to love me or even like me. But then you showed me kindness, which no one has done for hundreds of years. Why? What made you change your opinion of me? Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?"

"Great, I love the easy questions," I sarcastically thought.

"Syrena, I didn't leave because I have finally realized just how much you actually care for me. You gave me medicines to ease my pain, you gave me back my legs after I became paralyzed, you kept me warm on the cold winter nights, but most of all, you've shown that deep down, you are an incredibly sensitive, caring, and kind individual. It has been years since I had been with someone with that level of goodness inside them, and I'd have to be crazy to leave them."

"Aaaw, thank you! You really think I'm that good of a person?"

"Of course! And Syrena?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking, my family has been gone for several years, yours for several centuries, and I think that it is about time for us to make our own family, starting with us two, right now. What do you say?"

She didn't say anything for a while. She just looked at me with tears rolling down her cheeks, a sweet smile on her face. Then she grabbed me by the waist and squeezed my tight in a strong embrace.

"Yes! Oh, yes! I will always be your mate, and you will forever be mine!"

I pulled her head down to mine and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Aerik!"

"I love you too, Syrena!"

She told me to wait over at the pool and come into the bedroom in a few minutes.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said with a giggle.

...

The minutes passed and I found my way back to the huge bed where I also found Syrena, lying on her back, one hand massaging one of her breasts and her other hand sliding in and out of her slit with a wet squelching sound. The smell of her arousal hit me like a wave; it smelled like how her milk tasted, sweet and mild.

"Wow," was all I could stammer out.

"I want you inside me, Aerik," Syrena said with a sultry look on her face.

I began to strip off my tattered clothes and she began to finger her moist pussy with more force and she started to lick her nipples with her long, forked tongue.

"Gosh, you look so hot, Syrena!"

"You don't look too bad yourself."

In all honesty, I was a little undernourished, so my ribs were showing a little more than usual, but thanks to years and years of rowing in college, my body was lean and muscular.

I wasted no time and jumped right on top of Syrena, straddling her waist.

"You're sure you want to do this?" I asked. She had never done this before, and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Yes, just go slowly okay?"

"Yeah, let me know if I'm going too fast for you. This might hurt a bit at first."

She nodded and bit her lip as I poked at her slippery entrance with my fully-erect member. She moaned and clutched at her breasts as I slowly slid the tip in with great ease due to her excessive flow of juices.

I could already feel her muscles tightening around my cock as I pushed in further, causing her to let out a small cry of pleasure.

"This feels sooo good!" She exclaimed.

"Just hold on, I'm going all the way in."

I quickly pushed my hips against hers and buried myself to the hilt in her moist folds.

"AAAHHH!" She cried out, both in pleasure and in pain as I penetrated her virgin flesh.

"You sure you want to continue?" I asked her.

"Yes, I want you to fill me up with your love."

I took that as the go ahead and began to pump slowly, steadily, not wanting to get her to climax too quickly. Her breathing increased and her nipples hardened, some milk leaking out, which she promptly licked up, causing me to get even harder, and pump faster.

"Ooohh, you feel so big inside me," She said. "I don't know how long I can last."

"Don't worry about it," I replied. "You feel so good, I'm going to cum soon too."

I pulled out and began to slide my member across her lips, while pinching and pulling at her clit with my fingers, making her squirm in pleasure and desire.

"Please, stop teasing me and finish me off!" She begged.

What could I do but oblige?

I slid back into her, but this time, I began to rotate as well as thrust my hips to increase her pleasure as I scraped the walls of her pussy with my cock.

My hands found their way up to her breasts and I began to fondle her nipples, pinching and pulling on them, I began suckling the milk which came forth as I worked on her.

"Aerik, *aaahh* I'm almost there," she whimpered. "Please, don't stop!"

I picked up the pace and I could feel her muscles beginning to contract, preparing to reach her first climax. My speed doubled as I felt my own climax coming, pleasure was raging through me. Her soft flesh was suckling at my member, her strong muscles massaging my dick as if they were trying to milk my cum out of me.

"Syrena, I'm cumming soon..."

"Please," she pleaded. "Finish inside me. I want your hot spunk to fill me up."

I was losing control of myself as I went into autopilot and began to violently pound Syrena's cunt with all of the force I could gather.

"Uhnhhh... Uhnhhh... Uhnhhh... Aerik... I'm... Gonna... CUM!"

Syrena screamed and her whole body went rigid as streams of her juices shot from her vent. I rapidly pounded her slippery folds, causing too much pleasure for her, and sending her over the edge again before I came inside her, filling her crevices with my cum.

"Ah-ah... That was incredible!" She exclaimed with a sigh.

"You feel amazing Syrena, you truly are every man's dream!"

"Aaw, c'mere!"

Syrena encircled my legs with her tail, her arms wrapped around my torso, our waists held together. Her wet cunt was still seeping our fluids onto each other's stomachs, and we both shared a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you Syrena, and I'll never leave you!"

"I love you too, Aerik! And I'll never let you go!"

We stayed in each other's arms through the day and into the night, simply enjoying our interminable love for one another.

THE END


End file.
